Best day ever!
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: James and Torunn like each other, but when James thinks that Torunn like Hawkeye he goes to the fake beach where he Torunn kiss, then things get heated...


**I have another Next Avengers story, and another in the works. Anyway anything M rated I put in here are stuff I read in other stories cuz I am a Virgo!**** By the way all James and Torunn's POV mostly James enjoy!**

I watched as Francis, or Hawkeye, flirted with Torunn and it makes my blood boil. I've known her since childhood and he comes in acting like he can just take her! God I just want to ring his neck.

And what makes my blood boil even more is that I can't do anything about it. I really want to, but since I have no clue if she feels the same I have to stand by and watch as she aimlessly flirts back, which makes me even more jealous.

I bite back a growl as he touches her shoulder. I leave the scene before I do anything dangerous.

...

I sit next to the ocean as the silent tears come out, I love Torunn more than I can say- even if I'm saying it all day, week, month, or year, that's how much I love her.

I sigh heavily as my heart feels like all the air is being sqeezed out of it.

After Ultron was defeated I felt as though I had the courage to do anything, even tell the Asgardian girl how I feel, unfortunately Hawkeye and her seem to have the same feelings for each other, so I just let them be even if it hurts me.

...

Torunn's POV

Talking to Francis is nice, I noticed that James was no longer here, where is he?

"Excuse me Francis, but thy must look for James"

"Oh okay" I see disappointment in his eyes but I'm in love with James even if he and I fight.

...

I flew/ wondered around our home I couldn't find him anywhere, I even looked in his bungelo- which is clean now- and he wasn't in there! Ugh! Where you beith James!

Did he leave? Was there a new enemy and James took it solo? I hope not, especially since he and I haven't done anything yet. Not a date, a kiss, or even it. My body warms with the thought that after James and I do it that I'll awake safely in his arms.

...

When I reach the beach I see a boy with fair skin, red hair, and wearing blue and red.

"James?" I say

...

"James?" I hear I turn and see Torunn

"Oh hey Torunn, you can sit...if you want" she does

Silence fills the air for a while until she speaks up "Why did you take off like that?"

"I couldn't handle...something"

"What was this thing that thou could not deal with?"

"Well...I'm in love with a girl and seeing her with someone else kinda got me jealous"

...

Torunn's Pov

"James I am the only girl here...unless you mean one of the scavengers"

It hurts to think that James has feelings for another but who am I to stop him?

"It's not one of the scavengers, trust me" our lips press together

...

James Pov

My head is swarming. Torunn's kissing me, is what I'm screaming inside my head, I close my eyes and press back.

My hands soon go around her waist and go up her shirt, you see after Ultron wad defeated Torunn had changed into normal clothes instead of armor her new clothes consist of red leggings, a white camisole with a blue over over shirt, and black combat boots.

I retract my hand so I don't go any further. But as doing so Torunn stops kissing me, wait does this mean she's trying to see if she likes Hawkeye or me better than the other?

"James?..." great hear comes the news that she like Barton more than me "we should head back to one of our bungelos to...continue...so no one finds us" she blushes

"Oh good point" I take her hand and lead her back to my hut, the others still think it's a mess so they don't even bother to enter it unless necessary.

...

When we enter my room I turn towards the demigod and ask "So what does this-" I'm cut off by a kiss.

Soon my hand is up her shirt again but while my hand rests on her skin I remove my gloves and my shield generator/holder, and she unbottons my jacket. Leaving my close to naked and Torunn still practically clothed- that is until I take her shirts off. So now we're both weaponless, her sword in on the nightstand along with my shield, barefoot and shirtless.

As we sit on the bed I feel something go down south, a hand. The hand, which I know is Torunn's 'cause my hands just took off her bra, was poking at my penis- dear immortals. We moan into the kiss we lay on the bed- Torunn on top of me- she starts to rub my shaft I feel like I'm going to explode- in a good way.

She then removed my under garments she put her mouth on my lower region and started sucking, okay now I feel like I'm going to die.

After I cum into her mouth we switch and once she's completely nude I start licking her in her area. I hear her moan as I stick my tounge inside her which makes me get even harder I swear I could cum just by hearing her moan.

Once she cums into me i take one last look to see if she is ready she nods. As I enter her, slowly might I add, I see her face cringe so i pull out. Before I'm completely out she stops me "No James, i think it's supposed to hurt the first time"

"...okay..." so I enter her again and this time it looks like she's bitting back a scream, then she starts moaning

" Oh James! Faster!" I grant her wish, then we both cum at the same time.

...

After we finish Torunn and I are lying in bed holding hands, her head one my chest "So...Torunn...what are we now?"

"I think it means we're together...unless you don't want that"

"If course I'd like that Torunn! I don't know how you'd think I wouldn't, I mean we know each other really well dispite our fighting."

We fall asleep soon after, it's been a good day, mostly because Torunn is my girlfriend now.


End file.
